


Fist Bump - Русский перевод

by PocketBahamut



Category: Sonic Forces - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, why am I doing this to myself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBahamut/pseuds/PocketBahamut
Summary: Что-то вроде попытки в перевод Fist Bump - "Дай пять".





	Fist Bump - Русский перевод

Я не могу один  
Своей силой победить,  
Нужен кто-то ещё  
Кто надежду принесёт!

Так что же можем мы  
Вместе, я и ты?  
Попытайся, давай,  
Скажи страху "прощай"!

Назад не посмотреть,  
Только вперёд лететь,  
На полной скорости  
К закату идти.  
Всё как-то по-другому,  
Ведь мы верим оба,  
Что сможем победить!

И вместе покажем что можем мы,  
Ведь у тебя есть я, а у меня есть ты,  
На победу настроим каждого бойца!  
Никто не будет нам возражать,  
Мы друг другу должны доверять,  
Останемся целы после битвы...  
Одними не будем мы,  
Ведь у нас с тобой есть ключи.  
Сегодня видим то, что видеть не могли,  
И прежде чем скажу "пока",  
Дай пять в последний раз...

Я знаю, тебе известен страх,  
Но теперь обрати его в прах.  
Нет пустоты внутри тебя сейчас.  
Когда мы вместе, никто не остановит нас!

Назад не посмотреть,  
Только вперёд лететь,  
На полной скорости  
К закату идти!  
Всё как-то по-другому,  
Ведь мы верим оба,  
Что сможем победить!

И вместе покажем что можем мы,  
Ведь у тебя есть я, а у меня есть ты,  
На победу настроим каждого бойца!  
Никто не будет нам возражать,  
Мы друг другу должны доверять,  
Останемся целы после битвы конца!

И вместе покажем что можем мы,  
Ведь у тебя есть я, а у меня есть ты,  
На победу настроим каждого бойца!  
Никто не будет нам возражать,  
Мы друг другу должны доверять,  
Останемся целы после битвы...

Вот и новый день,  
От вчерашнего лишь тень,  
Я сомневался, что мне нужен  
Был тот, кому помочь не лень...

Одними не будем мы,  
Ведь у нас с тобой есть ключи.  
Сегодня видим то, что видеть не могли,  
И прежде чем скажу "пока",  
Дай пять в последний раз...

**Author's Note:**

> *ключи к победе - фраза в оригинале: "The two of us are holding the key", так что если у вас есть более адекватный вариант, просьба мне об этом сообщить  
> *дай пять - в русском языке нет подходящей замены фразе "Fist Bump", поэтому я заменил её на "Дай Пять"  
> Я решил взять инициативу и забабахать перевод на главную тему Sonic Forces - очень уж она мне нравится.


End file.
